


Distractions

by stripedcarnee



Category: One Piece
Genre: FaceFucking, Ficlet, M/M, blowjob, my first OP work, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedcarnee/pseuds/stripedcarnee
Summary: "Can you PLEASE put your phone down when your cock is in my mouth?"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Distractions

“Cmon, spawn the yellow candy!” Luffy pouted, biting his lip in frustration. “I almost got one of those bomb things ready to go, too!” Luffy said, swiping furiously at his screen. He lined up the candies to drop more candies, as one did in the game.

Unfortunately, no yellow ones came, causing Luffy to sigh in defeat.

“Ugh now I have to make do with what I have.I’m not going to get a good score on this one am I Zoro?” He said, looking down at his boyfriend, who has been nestled between his legs for the last five minutes.

Zoro pulled back from his task and gave Luffy a pointed glare.

“Can you PLEASE put your phone down when I have your cock in my mouth?” He said, annoyed, scowling a bit. His lips were rosy and slick from saliva, having just pulled off of Luffy’s mostly hard cock. It was like this every time, Luffy would ask for a blowjob then ignore him the whole time.

Luffy laughed and pet his hair, Zoro batting his hand away, too pissed to enjoy that right now. “Aww but it helps me concentrate on my game when you do this!” He said, almost like the only reason he even asked was so he could keep playing fucking Candy Crush.

Now it was going to be his personal challenge to make Luffy lose. As Luffy got concentrated into another round, Zoro bit the side of his cock, a weakness he knew Luffy had.

That seemed to work, and Luffy made a muffled moaning sound, making a common mistake in his game. He pouted and tried even harder to focus, tightening his legs around Zoro’s neck in a threatening manner, but it seemed to have the opposite effect, making Zoro work harder.

He took him into his mouth again and scraped his teeth along the skin, eliciting more sounds out of the distracted man. Zoro kept up a speed, noticing how Luffy, albeit attempting to ignore him, was already leaking. He always got like this when he was rough with his cock.

As a final show of dominance, or was it submission, Zoro bit down slightly at the base of his cock, causing Luffy to moan out loud.

“Darnit! I’m out of hearts!” Luffy complained, tossing his phone on the floor. Zoro felt successful, but then Luffy did something new.

He buried his fingers into Zoro’s green hair and pulled him down so Luffy’s cock was all the way in his throat, causing him to moan. Zoro choked slightly, but loving the attention, he went slack and decided to let Luffy have his fun.

Getting into it, Luffy started pulling and pushing his head roughly, fucking his throat as he moaned, chasing his orgasm. He purposefully let Zoro use his teeth a bit, the roughness only turned him on more. Luffy’s toes began to curl in pleasure, his focus definitely shifted to solely paying attention to Zoro, and his amazing mouth.

It didn’t take long for Luffy to push all the way in, crying out his name as he came deep in his throat. He kept the breathless Zoro on his cock for a few more seconds, forcing him to swallow down his load as he came down from the high, before pushing him off and laying back on the bed he was sitting on.

“You owe me money for more hearts.” Luffy pouted, finally able to catch his breath.

Zoro just laughed and cleaned them up. “Yeah, yeah…”


End file.
